Tender Moments
by Kiyamasho
Summary: A brief look at the tender moments shared between our favorite masked hero and the villainous love of his life.


**I've been wanting to write a fluffy oneshot for awhile but my heart wasn't really in it. Then last night as I was closing my eyes to sleep the first paragraph of this fic hit my brain. So enjoy some fluffy Cat/Bat shippy feels 3 **

* * *

It had been an accident, the first time their lips touched. They had been arguing, Batman imploring Catwoman to stop her criminal ways. The two of them had been standing on top of the roof of the jewelry store she had just robbed, the air was warm and the sun had set only a few moments earlier. Bruce couldn't remember what they had been saying, all that came to mind as he remembered that moment, was Selina swinging her arm out towards him, intent on slapping him across the face. He had caught her arm easily, a sneer on his lips and he reached out to grab her other one before she could use it. Instead his gloved fingers found the exposed skin on the back of her neck causing Selina to let out an involuntary whimper.

The sound had hit Bruce deep in his gut. His hand repeated the motion and this time her whimper was caught in his mouth. Her pouty lips, full and red, had stilled beneath his but Bruce didn't care. Once more he caressed the sensitive skin of her neck and Selina's lips softened beneath his and he was reward by the access she had granted his tongue.

* * *

The second time their mouths touched was no accident. Selina and Bruce had been caught in gunfire at the Gotham Museum. There had been an event that night, and Bruce had seen Selina several times near the display. As soon as the guests had all gone, Bruce had slipped back into the museum in disguise and wasn't disappointed to find Selina dressed as Catwoman, already in the process of stealing the jewels. Their battle of wits had been interrupted by the arrival of some thugs who had thought to steal the display for themselves.

As Bruce and Selina took cover behind a display of pottery from Greece, he had touched her arm and warned her not to move. She could more than take care of herself but she wasn't bullet proof and there were too many guns in play. Selina had protested but it was cut short by the firm press of Bruce's mouth to hers. Her hand touched his chest briefly and he was gone.

By the time Bruce returned she was gone, nothing but an imprint of her lips against the glass where the jewels had been displayed.

* * *

On the occasion of their third kiss it was Christmas. Months had passed since the second one, both villain and hero busy in their respective lives. Bruce had been seated in his library, catching up on some light reading when Selina had appeared in the doorway. She had smiled at him, red lips teasing, and before he could stand she was shutting the door and sailing across the room. The book was plucked from his hand, her slender legs straddled him in the chair and from the pocket of her sweater she procured a spring of mistletoe.

Selina had barely raised it above Bruce's head before his hands, large and warm, slid up her back, and his mouth found hers.

* * *

When they say I love you for the first time it is out of anger. They had been arguing, once again on a rooftop, and Bruce tells her that he loves her but they can't go on like this.

The admission doesn't stun Selina; she has known her lover's feelings for some time. How could she not know when her own feelings echoed his? But she is still angry, furious, that by being with him she has to give up something she enjoys. She tells him as such but Bruce merely stares at her, his lips a hard thin line, eyes narrowed.

For the briefest of moments Selina considers ending it but the memories come to her and they're more fulfilling than any heist she's ever pulled off. But Bruce doesn't need to know that. She returns the jewels, huffs out a halfhearted insult and leaves.

That night as they're lying in bed, Selina presses her lips to Bruce's chest and whispers I love you too.

* * *

The day of their engagement neither of them had been planning it. But Bruce had been dying, stabbed through the stomach by an enemy weapon; head on Selina's lap after she had dragged him to safety, and he had said the first words that came to mind.

_Marry me._

Selina, clearheaded despite the danger around them had smiled, promised she would, and after giving him a kiss on his bloodied mouth, had left with a gun in hand.

That was all Bruce recalled when he woke up three weeks later in his bed at the mansion. Selina had been there beside him, flipping through a magazine and Bruce would always remember wondering if he had ever seen a more beautiful smile. His hand reached for hers and finding it, he promised that he would get a ring as soon as he could.

Or she could steal one, had been her flippant reply.

* * *

Their wedding was not extravagant. With their extracurricular activities neither of them had felt it necessary to take the time to plan a big affair. Instead they had eloped, Alfred in tow, in Los Vegas.

When they made love that night, the first time as husband and wife, Bruce thought his heart would break, from the overwhelming feelings it held. He had loved before, but never quite like this. As Selina clung to him, her mouth brushing against his neck, Bruce wondered if they would be able to hold onto this love of theirs in the days to come. Selina, legs wrapped his thighs, was filled with vague thoughts of wonder and amazement.

* * *

When their daughter is born, shortly after their second anniversary, Bruce is away on a Justice League mission. He hadn't wanted to leave, he knew that Selina's time was near, but with the fate of the earth at hand, it had been necessary. He returns home, the memory of Selina's lips against his and his hands against her stomach in mind, and finds his wife lying in bed with a baby in her arms.

Selina awakens; delight flickering in her eyes, her red lips pulled upwards in a smile. She holds the baby up to him and gently Bruce takes her, his eyes caressing the features that a combination of him and Selina. Touching the baby's cheek Bruce finds himself already in love with this daughter of his. He sits down on the bed, and feels Selina's arms slide around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. Bruce turns his face slightly and their eyes meet. Their lips touch and Bruce finds himself falling in love all over again.

* * *

**Bruce and Selina will forever by my OTP in DC Comics! I hope you all enjoyed this. **


End file.
